


Pink And Silver

by ZiefaB



Series: MCU reader inserts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiefaB/pseuds/ZiefaB
Summary: The reader has a completely fucked knee and Tony makes her an iron man knee brace, one in his signature gold and red and then one in silver and a glittery pink to cheer her up





	Pink And Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Once again a request from a dear friend :D

“F-u-c-k…” You groan loudly as you try to get up from the couch. You hurt your knee in practice last week really badly and it was very difficult for you to move around. It sucked ass because you really liked moving around and it was a big part of your job as an agent. Not being able to do any of the things you loved was making you upset and slightly depressed.

You are getting bored out of your mind just laying at home for the sixth day in a row when you hear your phone ring. You reach to pick it up and in the process, you fall from the couch hitting your knee against the coffee table.

“FUCK!” You groan in pain and just lay down on the floor in a defeated manner.

“Well hello to you too dear.” You hear Tony’s voice on the other end of the line. “Are you okay? I haven’t heard much from you in the last couple days.” Is Tony… worried?

“Are you worried about me? Awwww! Oh and I’m sorry I cussed at you, I hit my knee…” You groan as you try to get back up on the couch. So much groaning, so much pain.

“The knee you fucked up last week? Honey do you want me to come to help you? I can be over in five minutes if you want. I can bring you a surprise if you want?” Tony’s voice is enough to make you feel a little better.

“I would love that…” you mumble, barely audible.

“What? Honey, you gotta speak up.” You can hear the sound of a car engine starting in the background and you guess Tony is already on his way.

“I said that I guess I wouldn’t punch you in the face if you came over.” You hear Tony chuckle and it causes you to smile. You love that laugh more than you can describe.

“Okay, I’m gonna be there in five. Don’t bother getting off the couch, I still have the spare key.” Of course he would have it! You have been searching for that key for weeks now.

“Okay, see you soon.” Your smile softens, you are excited to see him.

“See you soon honey!” Tony cuts the call and you try to concentrate on reading again.

 

When Tony parks in your driveway he tries to be as quiet as possible. He pops open his trunk and picks up the big duffel bag laying there. He fishes up his spare key and walks to your front door. You live in a completely normal little house in a nice neighbourhood even though Tony had tried and tried to get you to move into the tower.

“It’s much safer in the tower, please y/n?” He had tried puppy-dog-eyes and you had almost caved in. But you liked your own place too much to just give it up.

Tony unlocks the door and walks in to see you asleep on the sofa with a book laying over your chest. He smiles softly. His little dork, asleep on the sofa. The painkillers must be making you sleepy. He looks over at your knee and winces when he sees the awful knee brace they gave you in the hospital.

As he waits for you to wake up he makes some tea and soup for you. He isn’t the best cook, but he tries his best for you. He would do anything for you if you asked. He really wants to do this for you. He wishes that he could be there for you more than he is at the moment, but his job comes in the way most of the time.

You two see each other often, but if Tony had it his way he would never leave your side. His best friends Pepper Pots and Steve Rogers are always teasing you two about getting engaged and Tony hopes it is in your near future, but he wants to plan it to the last detail before he does it. Or hints at it.

 

You wake up and as you sit up you see a duffel bag at the front door. Tony must be here already.

“Tony?” you shout his name to see where he is, you are too tired to actually get off the sofa to search for him.

“I’m right here dear!” Tony waltzes in from the kitchen with a soup bowl and cup in his hands. “I made you a little something to eat. How are you feeling honey?” Tony sits down next to you on the sofa and carefully places the bowl and cup on the coffee table.

“My knee hurts and I hate this brace, it does absolutely nothing for me… Thank you for the soup though, I was starving!” You reach for the bowl and carefully place it on your lap and start eating. It’s not something Gordon Ramsey would make, but it’s still good and the fact that Tony made it for you despite not really knowing how to cook amazes you.

“No problem dear, I wanted to do something for you. Come to think of it, I have a surprise for you! Wanna see it?” Tony’s smile widens and his voice is giddy like a child’s. You giggle at his excitement and he kisses your nose.

“Okay, show me what you have loverboy.” You smile and Tony gets up from the couch. He walks to the duffel bag and carries it to the sofa.

“So, you’ve been complaining about the shit knee brace right? I thought you might need a new one and of course I had to add a little detail to it.” Tony picks up something from the bag. It’s a knee brace in the Iron Man colours! You have to put down the bowl of soup on the coffee table as your excitement takes over.

“You made this? This is amazing! I love it! Can I please try it on immediately?” You jump up and down on the couch. You can’t believe he would do this for you.

“Of course, let me help you with that!” You finally get rid of the shitty knee brace and put on the new one and it fits like a glove. It also feels a lot better and flexible at the same time as it also supports your knee better.

“It is amazing! Thank you so much! We even match now!” You shower Tony’s face in kisses and he can’t help but laugh.

“But wait, there’s more!” Tony starts searching in the bag again and out comes another knee brace. This one is silver and it has details in a glittery pink colour. You gasp when you see it because it is exactly your favourite colour combination.

“Tony! This is too much! Oh my god! It’s fucking beautiful!” You attack him with a tight hug and he starts laughing again. He kisses the top of your head and holds you tightly against his chest.

“I had to cheer you up somehow, I couldn’t bear seeing you so down!” You look up at Tony and he smiles down at you with an expression that only tells you one thing, the only thing you need to know:  _he loves you with all his heart._

“I love you.” You press yourself against his chest.

“I love you too.” The two of you cuddle on the sofa for the rest of the day and honestly, it is the best day of your life.


End file.
